


敲响你的门

by Barbela



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, 索博
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins永远地失去了他的挚友。<br/>或者只是他以为。</p>
            </blockquote>





	敲响你的门

“Farewell, master burglar. ”  
小小的霍比特人搂住那逐渐冰冷的身体，惶恐地想要留住那最后的温度。空气冰冷到刺痛，残酷地吞噬着他最后的一丝暖意。  
请不要……不要！  
头顶的清唳短暂地将他从刻骨的悲痛中带离。  
“你看，巨鹰……”他喃喃着望向天空，“巨鹰来了。”  
巨鹰来了，你看呐，巨鹰来了呢。  
你也会像上次一样，在短暂的昏迷后再次睁开眼睛的吧？  
拜托，不要吓我啊。睁开眼，骂我，责备我，埋怨我，什么都好啊！  
Bilbo死死地咬着唇。贴身穿的秘银甲露出的一角在阳光下反射着耀目的光。Thorin，Thorin，你为什么这么傻……  
有泪水滴落。一滴，两滴……很快他便再也抑制不住，俯在那眼中再也没有了神采，没有了那凌厉的光的矮人王的身上，泣不成声。  
有什么比阳光更温暖更柔和的光芒，笼罩着他们。  
在这一片光芒中，霍比特人俯下身，在矮人的唇上，轻轻印下一个吻。  
\----------  
  
“泡水服用，你以后会用得上的。”瑞文戴尔发际线堪忧的领主俯视着这比矮人更矮小，却与众不同的霍比特人，嘴角带起一抹笑意。  
“这是什么？”Bilbo伸手接过。那是一朵金色的花。柔软的，花瓣上还残留着清晨的露珠。  
“一个礼物。”他的目光投注向窗外，迷离的仿佛他眼前是那无穷远处的未来。  
\----------  
  
早早地告辞，矮人们对他所躲避的东西心知肚明。  
“有空来喝下午茶啊！”Bilbo努力地微笑着，故作轻松地说。  
把橡木果种在了前院里，透过窗户就能看见的地方。他常常呆呆地望着那棵树，在阳光灿烂的日子里，静坐一个下午。  
他等待着，却明知不会有结果。  
他知道，那个他最想见到的人，再也不可能来找他。  
天色暗下来，已经入夜。Bilbo准备着一天中N多顿饭中最为重要的一餐之一。就在这时，他听到有人撞门的声音。  
“谁呀真是烦透了知不知道这正是晚饭的时间你——”声音在他打开门的瞬间戛然而止。  
一群矮人摔了进来，摊了一地。  
“你们……”Bilbo头疼地揉着脑袋，不知道该如何反应比较好。  
“你说的我们不用敲门，所以就直接撞了。”Gloin豪爽地拍上Bilbo的肩膀。矮小的霍比特人差点没摔倒。  
如果说Bilbo现在的心情是哭笑不得的话，那么看到自己的储物柜【再一次】被矮人搬空的时候就是欲哭无泪了。  
……我刚储备好的食物！  
不过郁闷也就是一瞬间的事情，很快重逢朋友的喜悦便充斥在他的心里。尽管，少了三个人的矮人队伍，显得有一些空虚。  
心里更是空荡荡的没有着落。  
矮人们大吃大喝，吵吵嚷嚷着。不过Bilbo还是依稀分辨出了这段对话。  
“他人呢？”  
“他说他交代完一些事就过来的。可能事情太多了耽误了一会儿。”  
“不，肯定是又迷……”  
什么？谁？Bilbo困惑地听着。听起来不像是Gandalf。他正全神贯注地听着，一阵有力的敲门声打断了这段对话。  
“Duang，Duang，Duang。”  
吵闹的矮人们立刻噤声。“他来了。”有人小小声地说。  
Bilbo愣了一下，然后起身去开门。在他的后面，一大群矮人迅速地跟了上去，在拐角处探头探脑。  
……不会是……  
不会的。怎么可能。他立刻打消了自己可笑的奢望。  
把手搭在门上，他犹豫了片刻，然后拉开了门——  
门外，夜空中点缀着星光。  
那个人缓缓地把侧着的脸转向门内，柔和的烛光勾勒着他脸颊的轮廓，映亮那疑似半年没洗过的黑发。  
“门上的记号消失了，我迷了两次路，敲错了三次门。要不是门口的橡木树，根本找不到这里。”  
身后传来一阵窃笑。而此刻的Bilbo已经听不见这些声音了。他的目光死死地黏着在眼前的矮人身上，已然忘记了呼吸。  
微微欠一下身，Thorin在Bilbo眼中的泪水涌出的前一刻，拥他入怀。  
Bilbo动作从僵硬转为更热烈的回应。他悄悄捏着Thorin的胳膊，喃喃自语：“无论如何，你不是鬼……天哪，我真是……”他哽咽着，“Thorin，我都不知道我要说什么……”  
“那就什么都别说。”矮人王的眼神温柔得让Bilbo几乎窒息。他的嘴角勾起一个弧度，然后轻轻地和他的碰触在了一起。  
一阵欢呼声传来。Thorin沉着脸，凌厉地目光扫过那些探头探脑的八卦的家伙的脸，成功地让他们有多远躲了多远。  
矮人和霍比特人拥吻着，似乎要用尽一生的气力。这一刻，他们等了太久太久；这一刻，他们的眼中，只有彼此。  
我爱你，纵使跨越生与死的距离。  
  
The End


End file.
